


He's (not) my dog!

by Kikua



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikua/pseuds/Kikua
Summary: A modern werewolf auDimitri returns to his childhood town suddenly after 5 years to meetup with one of his old friends. The idea for Dimitri? It's a chance to bring up the reason he left--that he can't stand the sight or thought of Sylvain with anyone else and that...well he's not human either.A born-werewolf, Dimitri has hid that secret his entire life and desperately wants to bring it out to someone he trusts. But after a bad night and a really bad bite his plan changes completely and he's now going to be caring for a newly turned 24 year old werewolf.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	He's (not) my dog!

It was a long overdue dinner-not-date that Dimitri was looking forward to and then some. Some five years after their last conversation. Why? An easy answer for the blonde--heartache. The current friend he was meeting was a well-known womanizer. Bright red hair, bedroom eyes and charisma that could wear down anyone into doing something questionable to say the least. Yet not far behind that mask of sensuality was something rarely seen by most, or rather something Sylvain Gautier refused to let anyone see. Vunerability, a quality that Dimitri Bladdyid hid away in common with the other.

One of three of his treasured childhood friends, Dimitri wouldn't have been able to tell you the exact date he'd met them all because he'd known them for that long. Ingrid, the cautious tomboy who essentially served as the middle man to keep them all from murdering one another. Felix, the frustrated rival(?) who always seemed desperate to one up Dimitri from gradeschool onward. Higher test scores? More club participations? Striving hard to achieve MVP in club sports? Felix would try that and then some but Dimitri wasn't really sure why. 

And then Sylvain. The wildcard. Hands on the back of his messy red hair and a feigned smile on his face was how Dimitri almost always saw him. Even now as Dimitri waited at the busy restaurant, he half expected his old friend to come in with that expression. The sounds of silverware on plates, the casual sounds of others' conversations and even the scent of various other patrons dinners couldn't distract Dimitri once his friend finally arrived at their table. "Sorry!" Sylvain opens with."Traffic was crazy and I might've gotten lazy with memory directions." 

"You should've just gone with a GPS..." 

"Aw c'mon we used to go to this place all the time with the rest, I just, y'know thought it was easier to find haha!"

After a briefly shared hug, the two sit across from one another at their designated table. That laugh and excuse was a complete and utter lie. Sylvain's hair was slightly messier than usual, a strong scent of perfume still lingered on his clothes and the hickey hidden just slightly on his neck? Seriously who was he fooling? To think Sylvain was still like this as an adult...hm. Maybe this was a bad idea, to reconnect after so long.

  
"It's so good to see you again _Dima_, I mean that."

Shit. Bringing out the childhood nickname of all times.

"Mm. Well, like I said I was back in town again and---"

"Yeah, I was surprised and then some. And even more so when you invited me out! Have you told the others you're back? We--er they all miss you. Even Feli would probably race on over to give you a good smack." No. Dimitri had only told Sylvain. And for a reason. Not because he was anxious or even afraid of their reactions after being gone for so long but because Dimitri needed to say the truth to Sylvain specifically. Or wanted to anyway.

But the stench of cheap lavender perfume kept hitting his nose and was becoming a fucking distraction. It churned his stomach just thinking about what they might've done together. Before Dimitri can open his mouth to speak their waitress arrives. Of course it was a cute woman, and of course she catches Sylvain's eyes immediately. Being asked what to order of course Sylvain asked her for her recommendation and it wasn't long before she was giggling and tucking her hair behind her ear. This was a bad idea. A really bad one. It's only when the manager apparently tugs at her arm was when Dimitri was allowed to place his order and to go with it? An entire bottle of wine. Clearly he'd need it. 

Alcohol wasn't something that ever really effected him strongly, he had his special genes to thank for that. The evening progresses on to retelling old stories that tug at Dimitri's heart. Most of the moments Sylvain spoke of were previous attempts or times Dimitri thought about telling him the truth. Not just about his painful crush on Sylvain but about not being human. About being a werewolf.

Growing up as a pup, Dimitri heard story after story from his father. Werewolves always had packs. And the young Bladdyid was so happy to have found his so early in life. He loved living alongside his humans as one of them; to the point he practiced techniques daily to hide his non human habits. Don't get too excited or you might not keep your human features. Don't bite them, don't lick them, don't scent them, keep your senses focused so the world doesn't overwhelm you. All of these lessons and more Dimitri had learned quite young for their sake. But then came the moment where the need to protect one of his friends moreso than the others. A prospective mate...

And that moment eventually led to this one. Four glasses later and unfortunately Dimitri wasn't really feeling much of anything, but he hadn't exactly been paying much attention to Sylvain's consumption specifically until, well, somehow in their one-sided conversation Sylvain's hand was holding his own. Was he buzzed? His cheeks seemed a tad flushed and Dimitri wasn't smelling perfume anymore either. Quickly pulling his hand away, Dimitri laughs. "Catching up again, this was nice Sylvain but I have work in the morning so I should call it in."

"Really? Damn. I wanted to at least show you around town again. Well shit, here lemme at leas---"

"No need." Dimitri says cutting him off. Pulling a card from his wallet, Dimitri quickly calls their waitress back to pay for their dinner. _This night really wasn't a good idea,_ Dimitri thought he'd be ready to open up again after being gone so long and wanting to see his friends, to see Sylvain again after so long but once again he couldn't. So many times in his life Dimitri wondered how they'd react to the news their best friend wasn't human. The only child of a well off family and politician. Lambert Bladdyid was a great mind albiet a selfish one. To the outside world he was your typical handsome almost untouchable man, trophy wife around his arm, eloquent speaker. But behind the scenes he wanted to build a place where his kind could blend in secrecy with humans. To not be bound by the old mindset of treating humans as less or more but as equal neighbors.

An idea that to this day was viewed so controversial by a species so ingrained in old traditions and rules--Lambert asked for chaos.

And he got it. Dimitri's father was seemingly surrounded by it constantly and yet each night, his father would lift him up on his shoulders with a toothy grin. It was hard, living in a world where you were the monster first but a man second. There was so much Lambert didn't or wouldn't say to his young son back then and once he'd passed, Dimitri found himself clinging to his "pack". But slowly and little by little Dimitri drifted away from them. Between the hiding what he was, the slow ache of watching and knowing how he'd break up all of their relationships if he confessed feelings to Sylvain? He didn't even attend his own graduation ceremony before he left the country to live with other werewolves. It was a cowardly move. Bailing on the them all without saying goodbye or calling. It was only on a whim Dimitri returned back here. He wanted to believe he was sure in being ready for the consequences of his actions.

But he wasn't.

Five years later and he was still a puppy hiding in plain sight.

Coat on, the werewolf stands up once their bill is paid but once Sylvain stands his legs wobble. Nearly tripping into Dimitri, Sylvain chuckles.

"Geez you used to be so tiny huh Dima? What have you been eating? You're my height now! I'm kinda jealous." Jealous. If only he knew. Instead of replying, he helps his friend outside. Clearly he was in no condition to drive. "C'mon Dima. We're adults now, you don't have to baby-sit me."

"You can barely stand up Sylvain. If I let go then you'd be tasting the pavement." The red head only groans and air out barely audible insults. Thanks to that freakish strength Sylvain isn't exactly a challenge to move with. He came here on motorcycle but Sylvain would be shit out of luck for a helmet. Jeez would he even be able to hang on? On second thought maybe Dimitri would just give him his. Getting Sylvain situated and settled Dimitri growls at him to hang on. And Sylvain listens. Midway through their ride to his place the werewolf can feel the weight of the helmet pushing into his shoulders. Sylvain's arms were still wrapped tight around his waist so...he was trying to sneak in a nap. Jerk. 

The drive isn't particularly difficult or long. Once Dimitri's parked outside his temporary place he wakes his friend who seemed hesitant to let go. Damn could this moment last awhile longer? No. The opposite. Dimitri needed it to end. Get Syl into his apartment, get him to bed then kick him out once he sobered up. Easy and simple. The red head was half slumped over his shoulder and opening his eyes when an unfamiliar scent hit Dimitri's nose. 

A stranger and yet so close to his temporary home? Perhaps a nearby tenant or just passerby. 

"I'd know that fancytail scent of yours anywhere." The stranger hissed. "Bladdyid yeah? Y'know I used to work for your old man. What a thinker, I thought. Tch, now look where we are. No better cause of guys like him. Oh? Who's this, eh?" Of course this creep had to be a werewolf. And the way he eyes Sylvain like meat too. Dimitri's not exactly fully able to get into a position to fight much less shift into a wolf with Sylvain needing his support. 

"He reeks of you. He yours? 'Cause if not, I'd eat him up. Why don't you let some of us lowly peons have a taste of that great life you must have--"

Dimitri didn't let the other werewolf finish before snarling and showing his large canines. He'd sooner die than hand Sylvain over to a creep like this but his display wasn't working. The stranger comes closer still and even as Dimitri's growls get louder this freak was still intent on taking Sylvain! Up until that moment he had no reason to suspect that the man would shift forms completely, launching himself at Dimitri amd forcing him on his back. 

Holding his arms infront of his face, the other werewolf sinks his teeth into Dimitri's skin. It hurt something fierce, and if he was a bit bigger this guy could've snapped bone. In their scuffle Dimitri pushed Sylvain back and even while drunk seeing your friend suddenly attacked by a rabid animal would be enough to warrant his reaction. It's ultimately Sylvain's kindness that betrays him. As he tried to pry the animal off Dimitri, the other werewolf bites down hard into his arm. Blood runs down his sleeve and Dimitri felt his heart break. 

Concern over shifting exposure becomes secondary when Dimitri snapped and he shifts into a wolf himself. The two fight hard and the other werewolf manages quite the painful swipe at Dimitri's eye but the other's pure rage has him go for the neck. Dimitri suffocates the other until he's sure the threat had passed permanently. To attack a pack member of another werewolf human or not warranted harsh punishment. But when it just so happened to be one you cared for so deeply?

Be ready to fight for your life.

Spitting out the other's blood from his mouth Dimitri's attention returns to Sylvain. He needed his help immediately in the event he was going to make it through the night. However Sylvain was still in complete and utter shock at what he'd just witnessed. Dimitri, his childhood friend had suddenly turned into a dog and fought off another dog to the death? Was he really that drunk? He felt his head feel lighter and vision getting blurrier but he's able to make out the color of those pale blue eyes...

\--

"--ima? S'that you? I just had the craziest dream..." The other mumbled before feeling his body heat up. Everything felt so heavy. What happened? "Hospital---I should go..." Sylvain's voice got quieter, his breathing labored as he tried to finish his thought.

Dimitri sat Sylvain on his couch, making sure he was sitting up. Several supplies were stung about the nearby table and his wound was already wrapped up. Did Sylvain lose consciousness? Why didn't Dimitri take him somewhere? Sylvain tries to move his body and is easily pressed down by Dimitri. A tone of voice that shakes Sylvain to his core and one he'd never heard from his friend stops him. 

" **Don't** move."

This was crazy! Sylvain felt like he was on fire, something happened to him--didn't it? A hangover mixed with a fever seemingly had his memory in shreds but the next thing Sylvain knows he's in miserable pain. Nearly falling over Dimitri pulls him onto his shoulder instead. A werewolf transformation, as Dimitri was told, was such a painful and awful experience that many just simply didn't make it. Their bodies would give out from the stress.

"Am I going to die? W-What's happening to me?"

Dimitri shakes his head. "You are not going to die. I won't let you. You're going to make it through the night, understand? And then--I swear I'll tell you everything." It would do Sylvain no good to hear such a revelation now. _Surprise, you're a werewolf now! Oh and it's my fault you became one because some ass thought you were my mate because I'm also a werewolf too!_ Definitely not the kind of things he needed to hear right now. But Sylvain must've accepted Dimitri's promise because he returns to lean on his shoulder again and calms down. 

Hours pass and outside of the occasional whimper, Sylvain survives his first change. In Dimitri's lap now sat a rather large wolf with ginger fur snoring the rest of that awful night away. Dimitri on the other hand was so full of anxiety about what to do about this entire situation, all of this was his fault after all. Somehow he had to make up for it. 

This was going to be the first problem Dimitri wouldn't give up on or run from.

**Author's Note:**

> Dimivain stans RISE UP 
> 
> Baby's first rare pair in 9999999 years and first fe fic! Based off an rp between me and a friend with a few tweaks. It's such a good premise, I'll add in naughty parts + tags later hence the m rating. I hope I did well oof.
> 
> Also happy new year yeeee


End file.
